Love can be lazy
by mikitheturtle
Summary: I am really exited. the chapters get longer as the come along though dont worry
1. Chapter 1

I dont own naruto but I do own the idea with help from my good friend soulstealer55

* * *

><p>Im Miki toshima and im the jinchuriki host of three tailed turtle demon.I have black hair that reaches my shoulders up in two pigtails and blue eyes. I wear a dark grey hoodie and capresewith black ninja sandals. And because I have Sanbi I control water.I am a loyal ninja .My sensei is Asuma and my teammates are Choji, Ino, and Shikamaru. Im a chunin at the age of thirteen. sadly teamates are complete idiots especially Ino. And my sensei is a smoking addict.<p>

Choji is a complete and total idoit who stuffs his face 24/7, Ino is just a total bitch, and Shikamaru is a lazy bastard.

"Hey,Miki! Wake up and catch that cat!" Shikamaru said, bringing Miki out of her thoughts to see a cat running at ducked down and caught the cat in a blanket and handing it to Ino who is strugglingwith the sudden bundle. "Why did you have to hand it to me,dammit" Ino snapped at me. "why are you so annoying" I spit retort back at her. Ino in return rolls her eyes. Shikamaru just snickers. I can hear Choji smacking his lips,_ eating again. _I roll my eyes. "Choji, can you eat any louder" Shikamaru exclaims. "Im hungry" Choji says with a mouth full of chips. "Your always hungry!" Shikamaru and I exclaim at the same time. "we jinxed eachother again,what a drag" Shikamaru says with a lazy sounding tone.

All Asuma sensei did was snicker and watch us. "You guys will never get along" He whispers lighting another cigarette.

"Well you do tend to jinx me alot" I say to Shikamaru. "Hey, who said I jinx you,its actually you jinxing me" Shikamaru says."No im pretty sure its you jinxing me,I bet I think of it before you but it takes me time to say and thats when you and I say it at the same time so its you jinxing me" We continue to bicker until Asuma sensei decides its enough."You two Shikamaru and Miki, stop fighting" he says abrubtly. We obey immediatly.

"Fine" I turn around and cross my arms.

"jeesh, what a drag" shikamaru rolls his eyes and lays on the ground.

Choji finishes his current bag of chips and opens another.

Ino starts fixing her hair.

* * *

><p>End of chapter one<p>

dont worry the more the story goes on the longer they get.


	2. Chapter 2

I dont own naruto but I do own the idea with help from my good friend soulstealer55

* * *

><p>I walk home and slump down on my bed. <em>why did I have to have that team of idiots? Why did I have to have the three tails sealed inside me.<em>I dont sleep alot. Mostly I stay up thinking. I think alot. sometimes my thoughts go to far and I can get myslef stressed. Sometimes I wish I was just dead...  
><strong>dont say that<strong>~ Sanbi says evilly

~"shut up you damn turtle"~ I say

The next day

I walk to where Asuma sensei told us to meet up. "hey everyone" I say in a way that isnt like me.

~"hey Miki is something wrong?"~Choji asks with a mouthful of some type of food.

~"Yeah something isnt right about you...ever" Ino says with that annoying voice of hers wich makes me want to choke her.

~"Eh whatever"~ Shikamaru mumbles

"no nothing is wrong. I have just been out of my sorts today alright" I snap at them and sit down.

~"Alright. today we will be doing a quick training session on partnership"~ Asuma sensei anounced

"Oh hell no Im not working with any of them" I say clearly not amused

~"Besides havent we already had many sessions like this I think we should do something intersting"~ Ino said a nasty prissy tone on her voice.

~"No today we will work on partnership so. Ino you will be with Choji and Miki you will partner with shikamaru"~ Asuma sensei declared

_why did I have to work with shikamaru. its not fair!_. I think. "Fine" I mumble and stand next to shikamaru

~Shikamaru glanced down at Miki a slight smile creeping on his face ~_I wish I could just tell her. I act so mean to miki all the time but -but thats not how I feel about her_

I glance at shikamaru quickly before looking back to Asuma sensei "so what do we have to..." I was cut off by Ino

~"WHY DO I HAVE TO BE WITH THIS PIG"~ She screamed clearly no happy about being paired up with Choji

~" Come on im not that bad"~ Choji said giving Ino sad eyes as he continued munching on his chips.

It begins to rain. The rain is cold and hard.

~"Well it looks like we cant do the exersise today it has to be outside and dry"~ Asuma sensei tells us. You are all free to leave

Ino,Choji and Asuma sensei leave. Leaving Shikamaru and I. Lightning flashed and thunder roared. The rain was soaking our clothing. Of course we had to be in the training area. I was shivering, the next thing I knew Shikamaru had picked me up sitting under a tree and sitting me beside him.I fall asleep falling on him my head on his shoulder. He falls asleep aswell...

* * *

><p>End of chapter two<p>

Its alittle lame but It leads into something later


End file.
